


Roadblock

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [22]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Loki, Construction Worker Thor, Fictober, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Playing Hard to Get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Construction is just something you have to accept about living in a big city. This just isn't exactly the big city construction that Loki's used to.





	Roadblock

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 22/31.
> 
> EDITED NOTE: I previously missed tagging this in a way that blindsided some people and I apologize. I condensed a larger story into what was published here and in the process took out some of the things that made it less as it came across. I have fixed the tags now to amend the way it reads.

The orange and white striped pylon was drawing a lot more of Loki’s anger than it, reasonably, should.

But by this point, he was past reason.

He understood construction. He lived in a big city, there was never really any way to get away from it. It was a necessity, and if you wanted to live in a big city, you just sort of had to accept that construction happened.

For the most part, that was fine. Loki would made changes to his morning drive to work, his evening drive home. Whatever he had to do to get around the worst of it, he would. The issue, however, arose when the construction started directly in front of his condo. Street widening, or something like that. It was supposed to last two months.

It had been four so far.

The construction was a real pain in Loki’s ass. On any given day he wouldn’t be able to get to his parking spot, or he’d have to circle the block a few times to get a break in traffic where he could sneak in, or he would have to wait, in the morning, until the chatting workers moved aside and made it possible for him to get out of the lot.

Today had seemed a rare gem. There had been no oncoming traffic, the driveway hadn’t been blocked. Loki had just gotten off a long day at work, and he was ready to go upstairs to his condo, run a hot bath, and relax. But the moment he’d made the slow, careful turn into his driveway, one of the workers had dropped one of the big obnoxious pylons directly in front of his BMW.

The worker who seemed the _most_ like he wanted Loki to snap.

His name was Thor. Loki had been told that one morning when he’d gotten out of his car and said ‘ _hey_ , mate, can you move? I have to get to work.’ He was here almost every day, either in the morning when Loki left for work, or in the evenings when he got back, and he always, _always_ had a sarcastic smile and nod for Loki. It was infuriating, because he wasn’t a bad-looking guy, but he was a pain in the ass. He always greeted Loki, would holler ‘how was work, hot shot?’ across the lot when Loki stalked to the condo door.

And Loki always tried to piss him off, but he just wasn’t flappable. He wouldn’t give up.

Loki knew what he was after.

Rolling down his window, he leaned out and pulled off his sunglasses. “You want to _move_?”

The car was safe. There was a huge work truck blocking this lane only a few yards away, and Loki wasn’t in danger of being hit. The BMW was across one lane and the sidewalk. He was more of an inconvenience than anything.

“Not really. You thought about what I asked?”

Loki laughed. “For a second, and my answer is still the same.”

Thor smirked, leaning on the pylon. Loki wished it would move. Slide out from under him, make him topple over.

It didn’t.

“Then I guess the pylon stays.”

Loki bared his teeth. “I’ll call the foreman.”

“I _am_ the foreman, sweetheart.”

Loki growled, leaned back inside the car and tipped his head back against the headrest. This was frustrating, mostly because Loki _knew_ the only reason he wasn’t giving Thor the answer he wanted was because he _wanted_ to be difficult.

But it had been a long damn day. Loki had been looking forward to his bath, and Thor seemed content to wait...

Sticking his head back out the window Loki called, “hey.”

Thor looked over from where he was watching the traffic. “Hey.”

“If I say yes, you move the pylon?”

Thor grinned. “That’s the idea.”

Weighing the pros and cons of it quickly, Loki sighed. “Fine. I’ll go out for dinner with you. _Not_ tonight.”

Thor’s grin got wider, and Loki hated how handsome he was. That was why he was getting through Loki’s defences right now.

“Tomorrow, then. Don’t try and flake on me, sweetheart. I know where you live.” With that, Thor moved the pylon out of the way, and Loki drove through to his spot. Quickly, he gathered up his things and left the car, heading towards the condo entrance. Thor had gone back to work, and was directing the teams to settle up for the night. The sight of that gave Loki a little jolt of daring, and he started over.

“Thor?” Loki called.

Thor turned, and Loki was pleased to see he actually looked a little surprised to see Loki coming towards him. He didn’t say anything, but he waited until Loki was close enough to lean up and whisper in his ear.

“Tomorrow night? Take me somewhere you can wear something that shows off those arms of yours. I can’t keep them off my mind.”


End file.
